Fighting Love
by insanechildfanfic
Summary: GravxHP, With a strange twist of fate Severus ends up in the lap of Sakano and Tohma. Causing secerts that they all been hiding to come to light, as they journey though love. TohSevSak, YukiShu, RyuTat, Harry?, Hiro?
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Love

Disclaimer: no I own neither Gravitation nor Harry Potter. Believe if I did, well…Sirius would still be around, happily mated to Remus…

Alright, this idea came up as one of my best friends, Ami Mizuno1, decided to declare war on me though IM…and well…um somehow this idea was spawn…And as for my other fics, I will do my best to update…before two years pass. Promise, I'm working on them, every time I can spare.

Crossover Gravitation and Harry Potter

Pairings: Tohma/Severus/Sakano, Eiri/Shuichi, Ryuichi/Tatsuha, Hiro/Harry/Suguru (? not sure about this pairing yet)

They were happy together, though, they met it under less than happy circumstances. Sakano Takahiro had been out, taking a walk, as he usually did to stay fit, when he sensed something strange. Looking up he stared at a young man, who looked at him, and took off running. And oddly enough, Sakano followed the boy, who had led him to an alleyway. Sakano came to a stop, a cry spilled from his lips, when he caught sight of a man lying bleeding to death, barely conscious, body wracked in constant pain. The young man he had been following knelt next to him, looking distressed as he looked at the man, before looking at him pleading. Without even realizing it, he was already in motion, kneeling next to the man, on the other side of the young man. When he looked up to question the boy, he was blinked. The boy wasn't solid, but actually fading fast. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize what he was when he saw him, an astral projection. Someone who projected their image, mind and soul out of their body for some reason.

Frowning at the specter of the boy, he quickly examined him, getting a lot of details with a five second look, but then again working in the music business a five second glance, was what made or break someone, taking their careers soaring high straight up or plump-ting down the drains, so you had to be really good at catching details. The boy had shoulder length black hair, loose and shaggy, with hint of red. His eyes were a memorizing emerald, and his skin was pale, though marred with blood, he looked around fourteen or fifteen years of age, if he was being generous. And then the clothing both the man and the boy were wearing, it looked like black robes. Both having had seen better days, as they were torn and charred. But was surprised him was the fact it wasn't one of the robes that he was used, even though it was clearly Wizarding.

"Who are you? How did this man get here? What happened to him? Who is he? Did you do this? Is this why you lead me here? Who are you? What are you?" Sakano began to shoot off questions, without breath, before the boy shook his head in distress, making a distress sound.

"**What? I can't understand you. You go to fast. I don't…" The boy began stumbling,** and Sakano blinked, surprised hearing English spilling from his mouth, but having learned it as he worked at N-G for years, and it was required for his job, he was fluent in it, and so he immediately, answered, **"It's okay. I speak English. Now, who is this man…no that's not the important thing...? I need to get help!"**

** "NO! It's too dangerous; Severus will be killed, for sure. He'll have no chance." The boy cried out, "The Dark Lord…he wants to kill him, he's after him, if you take him public…"**

** "The Dark Lord?" **Sakano repeated confused, before his eyes narrowed, as he registered the accent. It was English, not American. So this man was British, most likely from the Magical World of Britain. So this 'dark lord' had to be.** "Voldemort?"**

The boy specter nodded, and Sakano looked panicked for a moment before eyes narrowed in determination, his senses screaming at him to trust this boy and help this man, regardless of the confusion he was feeling. The boy suddenly looked panicked and cried out, **"No!"** As he almost completely disappeared, "**I have to protect him. I can't go yet.**"

"**Don't worry. I'll take care of him, I'll keep Severus safe, I promise."** And watched as the specter faded, having run out of energy to continue his astral projection, against his will and desire.

Sighing he frowned again, 'How was he going to explain this to Segucho?' But that wasn't the important part, the important part was saving this man, this Severus, the boy had called him. His soul, magic and heart demanded it. Pressing his lips firmly together, he quickly flew though what he needed to do. Pulling out a thin wooden stick from the cuff of his sleeves, he whispered "Mutatio (1)." And the robes changed into Muggle clothing, torn pants and a long sleeve black shirt.

Another spell, this time a disillusion spell, with an notice me not, you can never be to careful after all, followed by a spell that levitated the unknown and injured man and he quickly headed to his apartment/flat (2), in which he lived, and despite the gossip and general public belief with anyone who knew him and worked with him actually, actually how about to the disbelief of everyone, it was actually quiet a far distance from N-G corporations.

Calling in sick to work, which should have been a quick and simple process, turned out to take up a lot of precious planning time as well, causing his anixety to highten, as he saw his sheets get darker with more blood that the man bled out at a dangerous rate. See when he called, he had to first convince the personal secretary of that took care of absences, that it wasn't a prank call from some bored teenagers trying to be funny. Yes he was Sakano Takahiro, the real Sakano, who did work there, not some imposter or random person with the same name. And no he wasn't dying nor anyone that he knew of, he hadn't lost him mind. Yes, he was absoluetly sure, that he wasn't coming into work that day, and he wasn't even sure if he would be in tomorrow, or the rest of the week for that matter. No, the world wasn't ending, no hell hadn't frozen over, or any other seniario that was quickly draining away his patience, and finally by the time the long twenty minute call was almost at an end, he was close to snapping and had become less polite, and acutally had to end the call himself by hanging up on her. Sakano knew he rarely took a sick day, and in fact the last time he had a sick day, was over eight years ago, and he had been new to N-G, then.

He placed the phone down, and then he returned his attention to the injured man, worrying his lip as he looked him over. He wasn't a healer; he knew only first aid for scratches and stuff, nothing even close to being up to par for healing this man. Winging his hands, he knelt by the man on his bed, ignoring the fact his sheets would need to be burned after this, and tried to summon any healing spells in his mind.

"Damn it." Sakano cursed, the words spilling out foreign, awkward and unbidden from his mouth, he rarely cursed, but right now, that's all he could do. His hands were tied, he needed to save this man's life, but he couldn't take him to a healer or even a hospital, as no questions could be raised up. Pressing his hands to his face, he struggled to calm his panic, and think. Trying to ignore that each second, Severus' magic faded little by little, showing he was dying. Gritting his teeth, he knelt next to the man, and summoned a basin to him, filled with hot soapy water, and began to clean the blood and dirt of the man's face. The basin was spelled so that dirty water was automatically replaced with fresh, clean water.

"What the…" Came from behind Sakano, causing him to drop the rag in shock, and spin on his knees, wand suddenly hand, and pointing at…his Sachou, Seguchi Tohma.

Shaking his head, Tohma was suddenly next to the unconscious man on the bed, picking up the rag that Sakano had dropped, he knelt down began to continue to clean away the blood and dirt, "I came here when I received a message from my secretary, telling me you had called in sick. Since the last time you called in sick, you were in the hospital, I grew worried, and came to check on you." He began, explaining, he jaw clenched in a determined set, though his pallor was pale, he continued to scrub the man's body down. "Now I assume you have good reasons on why you didn't call a hospital…" Pause, to glance at the wand that Sakano had dropped, "Or an healer?"

"Ha-Hai." Sakano stammered out, after he put his wand away, trying to calm his nerves, feeling the stress starting to lessen as help arrived, "This man, Severus, I believe, was apparently a victim of the European Dark Lord, Voldemort. And is still wanted, to get a healer or even Muggle hospital would be to dangerous, for him. And I don't know any private, trustworthy healers."

Seguchi stopped what he was doing for a moment, quickly thinking, before he leaned back on to his knees, and pulled out his cell phone, "So we don't go public. But we need help; good thing is that I do know a healer." Pushing a button, he waited a few seconds, before "Tatsuha, I need you at Sakano's now. Tell no one, I have confidential patient, who is going to die if not...understood." Hanging up the phone he looked at Sakano, "He'll meet us at my private beach house after he grabs his kit, says it'll be probably a good ten minutes."

Sakano nodded, his own home just wasn't really that secure or safe place for a hideout, unlike Tohma's 'house' more like manor, though it was small compared to his public one. So he quickly helped Tohma gather the injured man, and apparition (sp), focusing hard on making sure their passenger made it with them safely. When they arrived, the gently set him on the guest bed.

Just a few seconds after they settled, a loud pop broke the silence and had them both turning, wands once again pointed at the intruder, though Seguchi quickly lowered it when he saw it was a young man, dressed in a dark green kimono, with brown leaves etched on the bottom, with white bead belt around his waist, a small wooden box in hand. Sakano lowed his wand too, seeing the robes and the resemblance, surprised to see well a black haired Eiri Yuki standing before him. So this must be Tatsuha, the youngest Uesugi, and the other brother-in-law of the boss.

Tatsuha seemed to barely notice either Tohma or Sakano; in fact he breezed past, and knelt down, next to the patient. Quickly examining him, before frowning, and looking at his brother-in-law and Sakano, "I need a bath tub."

Though it wasn't his house, Sakano had been at the beach house plenty of times, and easily led the healer to one the bathroom with the largest tube, as Tohma and the levitated unconscious man, followed after them, to the bath room, watching as Tatsuha examined the tub, nodding decisively to himself, and waved his hand, no wand in sight over the tub, and the bath was suddenly filled with perfumed water.

Pointing his hand in the direction of the levitated man, with another flick of his wrist the clothes on Severus' vanished, and he took over rid Tohma's spell, gently guiding Severus, the healer placed him in the three person room tub of hot, herbal water. When Severus was placed just right, floating on the top part of the water, Tatsuha finally turned to the two men, and frowned at them.

"Alright, do you know how he was injured? How long he's been injured, where did you find him, why couldn't or didn't you call the hospital or another healer and what is his name?" Tatsuha quickly shot off, allowing his patient to soak first in the healing waters, so that all the injuries, no matter how far back came to the surface, so that he could heal him completely. Which included magically induced injuries, even ones that were basically just covered up and ignored, which, he hated, as the people who got treated, often thought that they were completely healed, and not knowing that it would come back to haunt them.

Tohma raised an eyebrow at his employee, indicating for him to answer, as he knew better than he did, and Sakano took a deep breath. "His name is Severus, while I'm not completely positive on how he became injured; I was lead to suspect that it has to do the European Dark Lord, Voldemort. Apparently he's on the wanted list, though why I don't know. This is why I couldn't contact any healer or take him to a hospital. I found him an alley; I was lead by an astral projection, of a young man. I am afraid beyond that, I have no other information, about him."

"I see." Tatsuha sighed, closing his eyes, to think, before shaking his head, "Alright, so a full physical is definitely needed." He muttered, as he turned back to face the man in the bathtub, ignoring the men behind him. Having got all the he needed, or well all that they knew from them.

Knowing his brother-in-law well after all, he had known him since he was in elementary school, Tohma got the hint, and gave a pained glance at the patient, his heart aching for some reason, everything in him screaming that he should never have been hurt, that they should have been there to protect him, and gently placing his arm on the small of his back, lead Sakano out of the room.

Sakano gave a confused glance at his boss, and bit his lip, worried and not wanting to go, but the look in his bosses' eyes, convinced him, and he let himself be lead out of the bathroom. Surprised, though pleased that the hand didn't move from his back, but instead continued to guide him to the guest bed, which was already cleaned by the house elf's, and sat down, when pressure increased slightly, immediately curling into the presence of Tohma, when he sat down. Taking comfort and strength from the solid and strong aura that always surrounded Seguchi.

A low, almost strangled voice was speaking, "He's not going to make it is he? He's lost so much blood." It took a moment, for Sakano to realize that it was him who was speaking, his mouth moving on its own accord. "Those injuries…they aren't fresh, he's been loosing blood non stop, and the alleyway was covered in it. There's no way Tatsuha can save him."

Placing an index finger on his lips, stopping the rambling, "Hush now, and discard those dark needless thoughts and worries." Tohma began, though his own voice was tight, and eyes dark with worry, showing he had the same thoughts as well, "Trust me, my brother-in-law is an extremely talented, if not, an extremely powerful healer, he has been well trained in the healing craft, since birth. He's a true healer. Not one of those medi-wizards, from the hospital, that can only heal with potions and charms, his aura itself heals. Severus will be just fine."

Sakano closed his eyes, tightly keeping tears at bay, and clung onto his boss, and lover. Afraid to pray, and afraid not to, but he needed to hope, and so he just forced himself to accept Tohma's words as facts, trying to use the words to silence his fears.

------------------------------------------

Tatsuha satisfied that they had been left alone, as he preferred to be when he healed. Less distractions and worries about one's dignity, turned attention to his patient.

Kneeling down, he began to run the wet rag gently across the skin. Cleaning up dirt, drying blood and pus, continuing to do so until his entire body was revealed to him. After replacing the filthy, murky water with clean, fresh herbal water, the fifth time, the full damage was revealed to him. Pale, snowy white skin, now marred and decorated with slashes, cuts, bruises, half headed wounds already infected, that it was oozing puss, covered his entire body, and on his left arm, just above his elbow, a huge chunk of skin, was missing, so much so that he saw bone.

Though appalled at what he was seeing, he forced himself to keep himself under control, deeply in the trance of healing. His body's aura radiating at first a soft white light, symbolizing just how deep he was sunk into a healing trance, but it had grown to vibrant silver light, as he drove deeper in, pulling his healing energy to the surface.

Taking a wash cloth, he began to scrub the body, gently but firmly. Reopening half healed wounds as he cleaned out the bacteria, the puss, the dried blood and other filth that had gotten trapped. His hands moved smoothly and quickly down the body, but they missed no wounds, spending time on each injury, no matter how small, until the water was completely filthy. With a wave of his hands, the dirty water was gone, and fresh, clean and herbal water had come. And he continued once again with his scrubbing, until, he had gone from head to toe, by which the water had been replaced four times. Leaning back onto his heels, he pulled his wooden box to him, and opened it up…pulling out tons of potions and herbs from a tiny box, that it had to be enchanted to be bottomless or else it couldn't fit all of that.

Picking up the potion that would pull out any bacteria, dirt, dark magic or other filth that hadn't come out or couldn't come out from soaking and scrubbings, Tatsuha opened the vial, and poured a lavish amount onto his hands and to lather Severus's body completely. Frowning when black like puss mixed with blood oozed out of most of the wounds, the darker color that came out meant that there was a lot of filth infecting the wounds.

"Where did you they find you? A sewer?" Tatsuha hissed to himself, as he began to rescrub the wounds, this time with another potion drenching the rag. He didn't stop until every inch of the black ooze was gone, and when he scrubbed every inch of the ooze off, he cleaned the water again. And picked up a potion vial, similar to the first potion he had covered Severus' in, and lathered him again. Again puss oozed out of the wounds, but this time it was a light gray. Pressing his lips together tightly, he scrubbed again, and the potion was rubbed on again.

The time, nothing but blood came out, satisfied the healer moved down ward, working tirelessly as he poured and applied different potions and herbs, very few of the potions were needed to be orally applied. First Tatsuha healed on internal injuries, stopping bleeding, and healing things that should have been healed along time ago. Especially the effects of unforgivable and other dark arts that had been used on his patient, though years, from what he could gather from the damages. When done with that, he went to the serious injuries externally. Including the left arm, the left arm itself, had taken three restorative potions being rubbed on the skin around the bone, until a new pink skin began lightly to layer the bone, and he wrapped it firmly in gauze and tape, be spelled to keep things out and to keep dry. Any broken bones were next, most of which were in his hands, for some reason, they had been carefully shattered, so it took him along time to get rid of the splinters, and heal the bones until the hands were usable again. Followed by the feet, torn to shreds, and completely infected, which he began to heal again.

As each injury healed, he saw glimpses of how they were caused, as his power reached for any trace, searching to heal and erase all the damages. After finding all the wounds that wouldn't be simply cure with potions and spells, but also time, and treating them the best they could, he wrapped them, with protective bandages, and began to chant healing charms and spells over the man, speeding up the progress of the healing.

Finally there were no more infections, or unattended to past injuries, so Tatsuha levitated Severus out of the tub, placed a light weighing white robe around him and guided him to the futon, that had apparently been cleaned while he had cleaned him. Ignoring the people, this had grown from being two to four when he had been involved completely in healing.

Tohma jumped to his feet when they came out, keeping silent though until Tatsuha had guided Severus to the futon, had covered him, "Well?"

"He'll live. And within a few weeks, if he keeps off his feet and doesn't do anything strenuous, or get injured, he'll be fully healed." Tatsuha answered softly, before turning back into the bath, as excited babble escaped and Sakano and Tohma rushed to the side of the unconscious man, easily seeing the difference in his condition now, than when they had first found him.

Lifting the blanket a little to inspect the healing man, and smiles, tired, drawn smiles appeared on their face, as they saw the scars, bruises and slashes, that they had remembered seeing when they had cleaned the man, was gone. Leaving no trace of anything but pale, healed skin, unmarred even by scars. Though there were occasional bandages. With the pressure off, Sakano sank to his knees in relief, trembling, face wet with tears, while Tohma simply gave into light relieved laughter, his way of relieving and lessening the strain, sinking to his knees as well, embracing the other man, as he cried into his shoulders. While Noriko watched pleased that apparently what had been weighing on them, vanished, as they saw the damage was gone, and Severus was safe and well on his way to recovery.

Back in the bathroom, gathering his healing supplies, Tatsuha replaced them in his kit, allowing the healing trance, fade away as the patient was now stable, and recovering, in a healing sleep. When the last glow faded, the emotions, the turmoil, the sickness that he had been suppressing surged forth, and Tatsuha quickly stumbled over to the bathroom's toilet. Lifting the lid up just in time, as his stomach rebelled, vomiting everything he had eaten in it. Trembling violently, tears falling, as he mind played images of had been done to the man, not just the injuries but also having seen it, as he healed the wounds. He continued heaving, dispelling everything he had eaten that morning and the night before, until he was dry heaving, and just stayed there, now feeling the lack of energy, stiffness and the burning muscles though out his body.

Only then becoming aware, that there was someone who had been behind him, an arm wrapped around his waist, while the other hand was rubbing circles in his back, and been doing so for the past ten minutes as he lost everything he eaten, that day and the day before, while crying. Before he could try to gather the energy to move, the presence handed him a glass of water, which Tatsuha tried to grab, but almost spilled with his shaking grip, so long, thin fingers wrapped themselves around his fingers, and helped still the cup, guiding him to drink, "Slowly, now swish it and spit out…" A soft, comforting husky voice told him.

"That's it. Now take this." 'This' that had been handed to him turned out to be mouth wash, which he used promptly took, swishing and gurgling before he spit out, now leaning back against the presence, to tired to do anything, or even sit now, on his own. Just obeying the voice, as even his brain turned to mush, though the voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Now drink some water." Sipping it down, he sighed, and the voice spoke again, "Feels better now doesn't it… Na No Da (3).

Tatsuha froze, it couldn't be, trying to look at the man, but lacking the energy caused him to only to lean back harder, while the arm just tighten his grip around his waist, "Whoa, easy there."

The man replied with a laugh, though concern still laced it. Hearing that phase, the trade mark of 'Ryuichi Sakuma', then hearing the laughter, helped him realize why that voice was familiar, and he turned blushed mortified, bending his head, as he forced himself to pull out any hidden energy, hoping that it came with the surge of embarrassment that he had faced, there wasn't much left in the reserves, in fact he had delved a little to deeply in his life energy when he been healing earlier…which when his brother found out, he knew he was going to get killed, but suddenly death over this mortification seemed much better.

Anyway, deciding he needed to check for himself, he tilted head back, and stared at the gorgeous face, of his god, Sakuma. Of whom he had a wickedly huge crush on, it could even be related to love, but as he hadn't really got to have any private meetings with him, he knew his family called it 'obsession'. And he finally got his life wish and dream to actually happen, he actually got to meet Sakuma, face to face, with no one else around in the room...and Sakuma had found him hunched over a toilet, purging everything he had eaten for the last forty-eight hours, looking a mess from hours of continuous healing and absolutely no energy to move from he was keeling. His dream was turning into his worst nightmare, he thought…when Sakuma raised an eyebrow, gave a small frown and summoned a wet cloth and whipped his face, reminding him of the fact that his face was blotchy from crying, he changed him mind, it was his worst nightmare.

(1)- Change

(2)- Whatever you know it as.

(3)- If you don't recognize that phase…well…I'm not going to even go there


	2. Chapter 2

Already established: Tohma/Sakano, Yuki/Shuichi

What do we know about the Characters: They are currently residing in Tohma's beach house/manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation

It was looking to be a beautiful day, as it was already a great morning, a pink haired singer thought as he showered, letting hot water wash down him as he soaped up with his strawberry bath wash and scrubbed off any remains of dirt on him. He was so happy that he was unable to stop himself from humming lyrics as they flowed through his mind, though he did keep himself from bursting into song, Yuki hated loud singing in the morning, well he hated loud singing period, but he at least tolerated it when the sun was high in the sky and he was actually awake and functioning and there was no way, Shuichi was going to spoil his morning by pissing off his lover especially since things had been going so well lately, no way, no how. So humming his heart out would have to do for expressing his joy until he was out of hearing range from the sleeping blonde.

Last night had just been wonderful! Shuichi had cooked for the third night in the row. Finally, it seemed his secret cooking lessons had begun to show profit and he had cooked a delicious if a simple meal of fish and rice. The salmon had for once wasn't brunt, undercook, too salty, too bland or too hot. The rice tasted like rice and fluffy, not crunchy or salty or…well let's just say, the food was fully cooked, edible and actually good.

Shuichi hadn't set anything on fire or broke any dishes, nor had he caused any damage to himself that normally had the blonde kicking him out of the kitchen and forbidding him from touching anything. There wasn't even a huge mess, which got a rare 'Eiri smile', the small real smiles that actually reached his eyes and didn't hold a hint of annoyance or irritation or sarcasm. Yuki hadn't had a deadline coming, so no late nights or pressure that spiked his blood pressure and temper, and had been a very good mood the night before.

Shuichi hadn't even been forced to camp out in his studio, in their new apartment of three months. He started to actually mouth actual words and had to force them down again, as he gave shiver at the that thought. *Their* apartment, both their names on the actual lease, Yuki couldn't kick him out now! Picked out and chosen by the both of them, which he to be honest about was more of a suite, and was rather nice and something four years ago he would never dreamed of owning. But now between Yuki's and his income, they could easily afford it.

It had three big bedrooms, a spacious kitchen and a large living room and even a dining room. With three bathrooms, two were full with baths and one just had a shower. The master bedroom was 'their' bedroom; with the other two rooms were the same sizes smaller than the master bedroom but still larger than their other apartment's master bedroom.

Those two rooms were their respective offices. Yuki's office was his sanctuary, rarely was Shuichi allowed in there.

One wall had a full length white board that he used as a story board, and the other walls were hidden by wall size bookcases, crammed with books he had previous written, books by his favorite authors, dictionaries, and an insane numbers of notebooks. Yuki always had a notebook on him where he would scribble all and every idea that came to him, through to be fair Shuichi was the same. In the center of Yuki's office was a large oak desk with his computer and printer/fax/scanner on it. The last wall had a black leather couch pressed against it, that he crashed on during his all nighters or when he was furious with Shuichi. Above the couch were various awards and a framed letter from an editor accepting to publish his first book.

The other office was Shuichi's home studio and it just as much as his sanctuary as Yuki's was for him. He had one wall with a white board, just as Yuki did, that he used to scribble lyric ideas. The other three walls were covered in wall length mirrors, one mirror having a dancing bar horizontally across it. This room had his keyboard that he had since high school with his large headphones hanging over the side edge. He had a large stereo system that played both CD's and cassettes and also recorded pressed against one of the mirrors, with a guitar next to it. One bookcase pressed against another mirror wall, crammed with notebooks and binders spilling with paper's covered in music and lyrics, music books and occasional novels. The room had been remodeled to have wooden floors, so that he could practice and get a feel of the stage and sound proof walls, so that his music wouldn't disturb Yuki or the neighbors. Also like Yuki he did have a couch, but this couch was couch bed, Shuichi stayed there when he had deadlines or Yuki was pissed or on the rare occasions he was mad at Yuki.

But dinner had been good and Yuki in a good mood, a really good mood, Shuichi thought blushing bright red as he thought about last night. And then again this morning Yuki had actually woke up when his own alarm clock had gone off, and hadn't let him get up. He had woken up in a playful mood and apparently in the mood for another round. He was still a little sore, the pink haired singer thought squirming a little, and made sure to clean himself there real well. He had learned to be very methodical, Yuki's word of the week, with washing everywhere, but especially he turned pink just thinking about it, there.

If he didn't, then he would end up itching and uncomfortable all day. And that would be embarrassing if he squirmed as bad as had the last time he forgot. Sakano had been very loud in dismay as the realization his lead singer couldn't sit still for pictures dawned on him. And it took a long time for him to be able to live that down…worse than the teasing though was the scary offers of washing him himself from various fans, shuddering at the memory, Shuichi reached for the body wash and poured a larger than needed glop on his hands and scrubbed harder, his stool jerking. Definitely never again would he be that careless.

Getting out the shower, he stood in front of the sink and scrubbed his teeth, allowing the worse of the wetness dripped down to the floor and continued its way to the drain. After his teeth sparkled and his mouth was minty, he wrapped himself in a large fluffy towel, and a grabbed a smaller towel for his head to wrapped in. Delaying long enough to put on his deodorant, he headed out of the bathroom, quieting his humming.

Their bedroom was empty and Shuichi tilted in his confusion at the missing lover, before he shook his head and just began to dress. Yuki probably took advantage of his rare early morning to get started on his writing. He might even been inspired by this morning's activities, he was a romance writer after all. Shuichi hummed louder at thought.

The walk in closet was divided by the obvious difference in clothing. Yuki's side was full of suits while Shuichi's was full of his stage clothing. Scanning the articles, he chooses to get with a simple pair of black jeans and a bad luck t-shirt. He couldn't help himself; maybe it was a little arrogant but every concert had him buying a bad luck t-shirt. But how could he not? It was proof that he had done it, he was living his dream.

That everyone who had laughed and scoffed at his ambitions had to eat their words when they went into stores and saw these shirts. Anyone could get a cd out, you could self-publish but not everyone would get their own clothing line!

No those were for the people, the actual groups that were made it! Those who proved they didn't just have one good song that they were just there for a season, a fad that would be forgotten. A one hit wonder. No these shirts were physical proof that they existed, that even if they never performed another song, held another concert, even if he stopped singing right now, he had existed, and he had reached his dream. A sudden goofy grin crossed his face as he realized what he was thinking. Give up singing? Not ever, they still had the sky to reach for, before they were done.

Shaking his head at his silliness, he threw the clothes on the bed, hung his towels up, not eager for a lecture after such a great day and slipped on a pair of briefs and then his jeans. The shirt came on next, followed by nettle grasper socks and his favorite black boots, which went up to just below his knees. Running a brush though his now dry pink hair, he hurried out of the room, to see what he could scavenge up for breakfast and the humming died in his throat.

"'Bout time brat, I was beginning to think you drowned in the shower." Yuki remarked as placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table that was set for two. There were two steaming plates already sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi stuttered, not sure he wasn't still dreaming. The words made sense and fit in his reality, but the scene. "W-what?"

"What you don't like western breakfasts?" Yuki turned to look at Shuichi with a smirk, knowing the singer was never picky about food, and the real reason for his surprise, before he was bowled over by a pink blur "YYYYYYUUUUUUUUUKKIIII!"

"-BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD I NOT FALL IN LOVE-!"

By the time Hiroshi Nakano had arrived to pick him up, he had been floating past cloud nine and headed to ninety-nine. Shuichi felt like he was floating and just climbed behind his friend, still ecstatic about his romantic breakfast. Already humming a new song that he was writing on the spot, on the way to work he had gone from humming to full blown singing.

His lungs carrying his voice from his spot to ten meters in every direction, helped along by the wind.

Hiro and the others struck in traffic were very glad that he had such a great voice to go along with his large lungs and many rolled down their windows, turning off their radios for a sneak peek of Bad Luck's newest song. Some who hadn't saw the point of Bad Luck, and thought it was a conspiracy and lots of editing, were suddenly converted and on their way to becoming hard core fans, and made a stop to the music store before work. Not caring that they were going to be late, too enchanted by that voice to even worry about it.

Shuichi didn't stop. Not even when Hiro pulled up to N-G, and pulled him through the entrance doors, he just on singing, now on his third new song that morning. Through now off the motorcycle he had begun to add dance moves with his singing, and had to be guided by Hiro to their studio.

The N-G employees immediately stopped what they were doing and gravitated towards the voice. A few hopeful bands, who thought they might be able to compete against Bad Luck for a label, certain that the band wasn't all that great without extra technical help, found that they couldn't find their voice for their audition.

The rest of bad luck came peeking around the corners, recognizing the voice blaring though not the words.

"You have been recording, ne Hiro?" K, bad luck's manager suddenly asked making Hiro jump as the question came right at his ear.

Hiro laughed nervously, a hand going to the back of his head…and then let go of Shuichi and ran for it. Ducking just in time to miss the bullet aimed at his head, he shivered as the heat of the bullets that chased after him. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, click, click. Suguru Fujisaki ignored the commotion, having long learned that it was just better for his sanity if he ignored what didn't fit in his reality and finished dragging their lead singer into the studio. Placing him at a table with a pin and paper, he began to set up his keyboard.

Shuichi was going on to his next song by the time, a traumatized Hiro was dragged in by K. Suguru ignored newest the commotion focused only on business, sitting at his keyboard, he plugged in the head phones and began to start putting the new songs to music.

Discovering that this was Shuichi's fourth new song, K had been torn, both thrilled at the new songs, but also annoyed that Shuichi just couldn't sit still and pen down the lyrics. On Hiro's advice, who had told the group this was really nothing new that it was just best to record him as this how Shuichi really got when he was inspired.

K just kept Shuichi well supplied with hot honey tea and placed hot towels wrapped around his neck, every half hour, so he wouldn't damage his voice. Placing him in front of a microphone, they turned on the recording and began their own work. Hiro fell back into their high school routine just playing tuneless tunes to give Shuichi background.

Suguru wasn't to put off by this newest quirk of his singer. He was just relieved that there would be no struggle or drama, real or imaginative, beyond the love high attitude the singer had adopted. Suguru just worked with his head phones plugged in, though only one was on his ear. So that he could set up music to the lyrics, without disturbing or influencing Shuichi's muse, but still hear how the tune was going in Shuichi's mind, so he could do his best to match it. As he played he marveled at the voice and the talent, that wasn't just in singing.

He remembered their first meeting, how he had convinced himself to make his own alterations of Shuichi's work not caring that he was bound to piss of the writer. Feeling smug at his small petty revenge still angry at his cousin for putting him with a fad talentless band.

He knew his cousin had, at the time been working on nurturing on another group, the band, Ask, a very short lived band and hadn't really spared much attention to his newest label, the band, Bad Luck. The group that he had thrown his cousin on, and had assumed that it would be true to its namesake and be bad luck.

Of course that was until he heard Shuichi seriously sing and realized that he wanted on in more than anything in the world. But now he thanked his cousin every day, between his curses at the craziness his band brought into his life.

And understood just how well his cousin had played the world once again, seeming not to care about this newest band, but then bringing Ryuichi Sakuma to their first opening, putting his old team mate Noriko Ukai on it, placing his second in command Sakano, who while crazy was an utter genius in music, as Bad Luck's producer.

Speaking of Sakano, Surgu glanced at the clock in surprise that Sakano wasn't there yet. He had ran off this morning to do whatever errands he was running for the president and had only now realized that the producer was still missing. No one wanted Shuichi distracted. They had been skating for a while now with Shuichi just barely making the deadline even with weeks of notice.

And now, for once there was no approaching deadline, and he was coming out with song after song. What's more that songs made sense and were better quality than normal. The rest of the band exchanged determined glances; they were going to find out what was so different this morning than the other mornings and found out a way to get it to happen again.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Hiroshi jumped, his hand slipping from the chords, he had been replaying on his guitar, giving Shuichi background noise to work with and Suguru paused in his writing. They both turned and stare at the open door blinking, as a huge crowd raced through the hallways, screaming and crying and throwing things. Shuichi was still in his own world, eyes closed and blaring out words, through his voice had grown quieter throughout the morning from constant singing. It was obvious that by the time the day was over, even with K constantly supplying their sing with hot tea and hot towels, Shuindu was going to be without a voice.

"THE END IS NEAR!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

The noise was cut off by a glaring K closing the door and locking it. While Hiro and Suguru stared speechless, K began to pile furniture in front of the doors. Once he had loaded as much furniture in front of the doors, he yanked out a bazooka out of nowhere and stood in front of the pile, looking quite crazy and mad.

"I don't think so." He hissed, he glared daggers at the guitarist and pianist "it's a conspiracy I tell you, a conspiracy. They know. They knooooww! Shuichi is finally inspired on working and they want to sabotage him. Well that's not happening. No one is leaving this room while he's still singing!"

Hiro and Suguru looked at each other blankly, and the glances exchanged, they agreed that the crazy gun wielding manager might for once have a point to his madness. They weren't going to let anything distract Shuichi until his inspiration ran dry. They damned if they were going to let the world end when Shuichi was this inspired.

Shuichi sung all morning. Even when he had to take a break and go to the bathroom he had been forced to carry around a recorder. They were weary of doing anything to break his muse. He was on to the eleventh new song, and they wanted to see how many they could get out of him. And with Hiro helpfully filling in times when his muse was broken because the singer had been forced to try and pen his words rather than just sing his heart out, well… they were weary of doing anything to break his muse.

K might have kept them blocked in even through lunch, but the minute Yuki stepped though the N-G building, he had no chance in prayer of keeping Shuichi focused on singing.

The singer had paused in singing and ran to the front of the door, and began throwing things out of the door way, finishing clearing the way just in time for the blonde writer to walk through the door unhindered and unaware of the previous blockade.

Shuichi had been confused but pleased when Yuki had came to the studio. He was flying high on love and could only be pleased he got to share it with the one who caused him this joy. All morning he had been replaying the evening before and the early morning, fuel his songs with all the emotions Yuki caused. It had been so long since he had felt so free of worries and concerns, but he was enjoying it.

He let Yuki pull him out the studio, with himself giving a cheery wave to his band. It was time for a break, and his throat was so tired and dry. However his confusion increased and his glee had decreased as Yuki led him out the N-G building not in the direction of a parking lot but to an alleyway. An empty alleyway.

The blonde didn't even give an acknowledgement. Just glanced around, and then yanked him into his arms.

"Yuki…?" Shuichi found himself having to speak despite his promise to Yuki that he would be quiet, and found him unable to speak as pressure closed all around him and his eyesight blurred as scenery steamed pass him as if he was in a car. And he was no longer in the parking lot but in front of a manor.

Despite what the Europeans magical governments would have the world believe, the Japanese magical community was not weak nor were they were disorganized. They simply had a different approach to keeping the magical world's existence hidden. While Europe was obsessive in hiding all traces of their existence and rarely ever meeting an actual Muggle for fear of contamination, Japan did it differently. Japan had chosen not to isolate themselves and live in paranoid fear and hindering their knowledge of the muggle world. They kept their secrets by hiding in plain sight. After all no one would bother searching hard for something they don't believe to be hidden. They didn't struggle to keep their tales out of the non-magical populations' reach, and in fact shared them willing, amused and chagrined to find out how the truth was twisted and bent by many creative muggles.

Many of the muggle Japanese knew of the existence of magic. They might not have believed it, but they knew of it. Young children could recite tales of dragons and the foolish men who changed into animals and forgot how to turn back. They knew rhymes and riddles that warned to be weary of trying to control nature, for nature would overcome you and control you instead. And everyone knew that magic once existed but had died out due to the breaking of traditions and the acceptance of the western ways into their lives.

Some witches and wizards choose to transcribe tales of heroes and adventures to the Muggle world. Wanting to immortalize the existence of brave men and women who suffered and sacrificed their very lives for others to be saved. One tale was about Naruto, whom from birth was born into tragedy and hardship, chosen by his secret father to hold a source of great evil power and rose to greatness by never giving up. Another was about a love story of a royal princess trapped in another kingdom only to discover the one peasant she fell in love with was really the crown prince though her brother, Yosho.

If the non-magical community saw the magical creatures who could not or would not hide their strangely colored hair or their gravity defying hair or their unnatural strength, it would be taken as nerds who loved mangas just a little too much. The muggles even unknowingly helped hide their secrets by being fans and styling their own hair after their beloved animes.

Yes the best way, Japan's magical government had decided to hide their magic was by hiding it in plain site. The muggle community was very content in their knowledge of magic, and would laugh at anyone trying to make claims that people were hiding the existence of magic from them.

Shuichi himself had heard the tales of magic and dragons since he was a toddler sitting on his grandmothers' knees. He had been obsessed with the idea of magic when he was boy, but later his obsession changed to the love of music when he heard Nittle Grasper. He had felt he had outgrown the tales of magic and his crazy grandma who actually thought magic still existed, and was more content to listen to his mp3 player and compose songs for his band bad luck. Later his interests had spread to Yuki and he had been content to be the lead singer of his band and the lover of Yuki.

Yet as Yuki lead him to him to the parking lot, oddly abandon, Shuichi wanted to turn around, he had forgotten to tell Hiro something every important he needed to go tell him right now, Yuki refused to let go and just pulled him along, ignoring Shuchi's protests. The further they got into the lot, Shuichi forgot that he had something very important to tell Hiro and began to fear instead.

There was something very bad in here, something scary and dangerous and they needed to get out of here, but his pleas were ignored as his lover just yanked him further into the parking lot, and pulled him close, and their world spun around him, leaving him staggering in front of a large manor, the tales came whirling back, along with his hate for the love of his life.

Shuichi was sharply reminded how of how much he love Yuki, he hated him with equal passion, as he was pulled though the front door with no explanation, but a curt reminder not to ask any questions.

Oh he knew he couldn't explain to those who have never been in love. They wouldn't have understood, would have been appalled that he could hate someone he loved. It didn't matter how long he explained it, or the examples given, they wouldn't be able to wrap their minds around it. Because for Shuichi his hate was only outmatched by the love he bore him.

If Shuichi ever revealed that bit of shame, the truth of his hidden hate. They wouldn't understand or worse they would assume they did. They would nod their heads knowingly and assume that it's because he's mean and a bastard at times, forgetting that's what attracted Shuichi to him in the first place.

Their first meeting that February, hadn't been of soft gentle words and instant attraction. Shuichi had been terrified of him as he reached the stranger walk towards him that night in the park, his lyrics clutched in his hands. And Yuki hadn't been kind when he told him his opinion of his lyrics. He couldn't call what they had in the beginning as love, as he naively called it when he had been forced to reveal his feelings for the writer. No, not when he now had experienced what love truly was.

At the time they had been drawn to each other, found each other attractive and had felt possessive of the other's regard. They had felt the beginning seeds of love. He hadn't known that to truly love Yuki, until he had learned to hate him. It sounded stupid and confusing and crazy, but Shuichi knew that those who actually loved, would realize he was right if they thought about it.

It was why so many relationships didn't last, despite the feelings they had in the beginning. To love someone you had to become vulnerable, you had to let go all your masks and secrets and give to the others safe keeping. You had to learn to trust and to bare your heart and soul. Not knowing if the other would take it and crush what you have given. In fact it was a necessary thing, to experience that violation of the trust. Because it took off your blinders, forced you to see their flaws and the ugliness in the beauty you had loved.

Shuichi had to be broken, and shattered so he could learn to love all of that. He had to love the ugliness, the scars, the cruelty, take the bad with the good. And had to see if his 'love' could actually withstand the storm of life and time. Shuichi had learned to hate Yuki, because he didn't just become aware of Yu- Eiri's darkness, but of his own. Eiri had shown him, in his rush head first to love him, that he had a darkness in his own self. That he just as many flaws and that he was just as capable of causing the same pain.

And at this time, he could feel that darkness rise to the surface. His joy and contentment from the morning before was gone. He could barely remember the joy that had filled his morning. Staring after his lover he didn't see the man who cooked his breakfast this morning, with his favorite foods, but the man who delighted in taking his love and mocking it. Took his dreams and crushed them with a laugh. Knowing with such dark certainty that he'll keep coming back, that despite his resolve, he was far too much in love with this man. And he wondered why, because there was only hate he felt when he stared after him.

Shuichi felt dizzy and afraid. He had grown up with the knowledge that sorcerers and magic was a time long past, and now real only in legends. He tried to keep himself open minded and flexible, not some stubborn bastard who refuses to learn how to accept know things, but this…this was pushing it. He felt torn between fury, anger, fear, curiosity and awe.

He followed Yuki through the hallway, his mind whirling with questions and stories half remembered and half forgotten. The singer wasn't quite sure where they were, it wasn't a place he recognized, not that he knew that meant anything. No matter how his mind whirled he couldn't ignore the grandness of the place. The spacious hallways and the tasteful but obviously expensive décor. He itched to be allowed to explore. Still not use to be around rich things despite five years of being a pop star and being in a relationship with a famous romantic writer. But then again, both Yuki and Shuichi were simpler in their needs. Shuichi had always felt that despite Yuki turning his back on his family temple, the teachings were strong in him, and he was no one for futile riches. While Shuichi had no desire to own fancy things, he did enjoy seeing what rich people actually had.

But his desire to explore was pressed under so much concerns and fears, that he was amazed that he even managed to feel desire to check things out. His musings were put on hold, when Yuki lead him into an open living room, and Shuichi blinked in surprise at the sight of who was there. His boss Tohma and his producer Sakano were sitting on a couch, curled close to each other, obviously distressed.

Something he was used to seeing on Sakano, he had to admit, through this was different from his usual theatrics, instead of running around wildly through the room, he was sitting perfectly still. But Tohma, his boss had never been anything but composed, a smile normally on his face. Shuichi could count on a few hands, how many times he actually seen him, disheveled and without his polite smile. And each time it had involved Yuki and his health.

But as Yuki was well and next to him, even if he was freaking him out and had him scared out of his mind…he didn't know what it could be. And to be honest he was scared too, whatever was going on, was beyond his understanding and had left him without solid ground to stand on.

"Where is he?" Yuki's words were brisk and tense, seemingly unaware of the moods of the two men in the room, but contrary to his words and tone, Yuki moved completely into the room as he spoke, going to Tohma's side, and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's in his usual room, resting." Tohma answered tiredly, raising the hand not holding Sakano's to touch Yuki's hand, "He…he used too much. Ryu's taking care of him now, if he hadn't arrived when he did… well we were lucky, both of them of them will live. Still, he's going to be out for a while."

Shuichi understood nothing of the conversation. The more they spoke, the more uncomfortable he became. Why was he even here? This was obviously something that had nothing to do with him. Kami. He had been with Yuki for over five years now, and he was still missing key things about his lover, that everyone already knew. He stopped himself from inhaling, forcing his thoughts to stop. He had promised Yuki that he would wait, and it sounded like someone was seriously hurt, so his confusion wasn't as important. He just needed to be patient, just be patient a little longer…

He had apparently tuned out the rest of the conversation, because Yuki was gesturing for him to leave the room first. Yuki followed him, before quickening his pace so that he was just an little in front of him.

"I'll take you to our room, first. Then I need to check on my brother." Sigh, and a hesitant, "Then I will explain."

"Everything?" Shuichi asked quietly, surprised by the evenness of his voice and how calm it sounded. He surely didn't feel that way.

Yuki paused for a moment, before he answered, his own response as soft as Shuichi's as he agreed, "Everything."

Shuichi nodded, though he doubted Yuki saw it, and let himself be led to a room. It was spacious, just like the rest of the house, but unlike it there wasn't much cluttered. There was a large bed, an arm chair, a large dresser, two small ones, a coffee table and a book shelf. But there was something comforting about this room. The door clipped behind him, and he took a seat on the bed, for lack of better options. Sinking into the soft mattress, Shuichi found himself shaking terribly as he suddenly was by himself and able to think without the presence of Yuki.

Lying back as tried to suppress sudden tears, needing an outlet for the confusion, anger and fear that was building in his so badly, that his body was overreacting and rebelling against he command. He didn't know how long he lied there, tears escaping despite his tightly suppressed eyelids and his body shaking despite his demands to stop. But the next thing he knew was that he was blinking at Yuki, who was sitting in the arm chair, watching him.

At first he was a little confused and disorientated, but memory quickly came back. And he scrambled back up, taking a sitting position on the bed. Unable to believe that he had actually just drifted off like that. Yuki said nothing, but Shuichi was in no hurry to break the silence. The feelings had been suppressed were back and he was barely stopping himself from trembling in anger and the sinking feeling of betrayal.

He remembered the two sides of love, he felt the hate thick in his mouth. But he refused to break the silence. He knew Yuki was counting on him being impatient and desperate to understand. That he wanted him to make it easy for him, give him questions to answer, give him a point to start. Find out what he had pierced together and fill in only that puzzle piece. But he was so sick of half truths and being left in the dark.

"You reached out to me." Yuki suddenly stated, breaking the quiet. Shuichi looked up, startled from the guest bedroom that he had guided into. He had known it was useless to force Yuki to do what he was digging his feet from not doing, and had chosen to hold his peace. Not really sure what to say anyway, and not wanting to sound hysterical. He knew it was hard sometimes for Yuki to take him seriously, and this was not one of those areas, he wanted him to be in.

"What?"

"You reached for me." A startling smile appearing on his face, it was a rare one, not one he often saw, this one he count on one hand on seeing, and have fingers to spare. He honestly didn't know why he was seeing it now, and apart of him softened, another part resented it. He was scared, freaked out and angry and Yuki was acting well different. Not his usual self, something Shuichi desperately needed to be able to anchor himself too, to be able to push aside his emotions again, and be his usual self.

"I'm sure you figured out by now, magic is real." Shuichi saw it, felt even but he was still reeling from the knowledge, "Magic is like a finger print. It's unique and no one else has the same print. Because of that, people try to reject the other person's magic. We naturally repel another's signature, because it's foreign. It takes more work for magic to stick to another. It takes us years to learn to condition ourselves not to fight it, but to accept the others magic. And you…no formal training or anything and just didn't just accept it, but you embraced mine. My magic was causing you pain, and you still reached for me in comfort, for anchoring."

What the hell did that even mean?

"Even now." He said softly, his eyes still glowing as he leaned forward, "Even after feeling my magic and receiving no questions for your millions of questions, you still trust me. Trust me enough to even sleep here in my room, so saturated with my magic, that even my sister avoids this room."

Shuichi frowned, he had noticed that the room had been comforting but he didn't see what this all had to do with anything. And magic…really? He knew he had seen some odd stuff that defied logic but since he had joined bad luck that had seemed to be the norm not the exception. Still through, he can handle managers that actually shoot at him, and unending bullets, K was a fast loader and Shuichi was normally dodging to notice him, and how any physical damage N-G suffers is always fixed within the same hour but that just good contracting, and, okay being squeezed through some invisible tube and ending up elsewhere was…MAGIC WAS REAL!

Then was…Shuichi's eyes went wide, GRANDMA ROSE REALLY WASN'T CRAZY!

Author's note: For those who are not Harry Potter fans don't worry neither is Shuichi, so I made it so you can learn with him. Anyway being a HP fan won't be that much help, other than knowing characters since Harry Potter will be AU since 5th year and not the focus.


End file.
